Twisting Expectations
by Octtipus
Summary: Samantha Manson refused to be married off by her parents to the rich Daniel Masters. She expected him to be arrogant and annoying. What she didn't expect, however, was that not only was he flirtatious, he was also mysterious and irresistibly charming.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. For the record, I will only be placing this disclaimer in the beginning of this chapter and not in future chapters. However, this disclaimer remains true throughout the story. **

Twisting Expectations

Samantha Manson refused to be married off by her parents to the rich Daniel Masters. She expected him to be arrogant and annoying. What she didn't expect, however, was that not only was he flirtatious, he was also mysterious and irresistibly charming.

Chapter 1 

"Samantha, we have something that we need to discuss with you," Jeremy Manson told his daughter. After straightening his checkered yellow and blue sweater vest, he sat down next to his wife, Pamela, and looked his daughter straight in the eyes.

"What's up?" replied Samantha Manson, or Sam for short, the heiress to the Manson name and fortune.

"Sammy-kins, we all know that you're going to be 20 next month, and your father and I were thinking that it was time that you put yourself out there and find a nice, and not to mention rich, husband," her mother explained. Pamela Manson, wearing a wrinkle-free pink sundress, placed her hands in her lap and sat up with a straight back. Like she always said, a woman should never slouch.

"Mother… I know that you are worried, but my non-existent romantic life is none of your concern. As far as I know, 20 is still a young age, and I have plenty of time to find someone who is right for me."

"Samantha, we know that you are a passionate, not to mention," her father paused, rummaging his mind for a word that would not offend his daughter, "a very independent, young woman. But not to fear, we already found someone who is perfect for you. He is the son of the famous billionaire and Mayor of Amity Park, Vlad Masters, and we arranged to meet with him and his father on Saturday for dinner."

"No."

"But Sammy-kins, Daniel is the perfect gentleman! You didn't even think about it fo-"

"I don't need to. A no is a no. Never, ever, will I submit to being your puppet, mother, and I will not be married off to some stranger whom I've never even met!" On the edge of unleashing all of her pent up anger, the moody teenager stomped up the spiraling stairs and slammed the door to her room shut. Plopping down onto her gothic yet luxurious comforter, Sam muttered to herself, "Why can't they just leave me alone? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

* * *

"Oh Jeremy, what should we do? We can't tell Mr. Masters that our daughter is too stubborn to have an arranged marriage!" Pamela practically screamed, throwing both of her gloved hands into the air. She rose from the couch, and proceeded to pace back and forth in front of her husband.

"Pam, don't worry. Samantha will go to that dinner whether she likes it or not. It's high time that she learned that we are her parents, and we will not tolerate rebellion." Also rising from the couch, Jeremy Manson ascended the stairs and hovered in front of his daughter's room. He knocked three times before it was opened, revealing his scowling daughter.

"Samantha, we know you are angry, but you are going to have dinner with us and the Masters. I don't care if you kick and scream, but do not disgrace the Manson name by failing to show up. Your mother and I will not put up with you being a stubborn teenager. We will make sure that you will grow up into a fine young woman who is happily married to a wealthy man."

"Father, how many times do I have to say it? I am not going to that dinner and I am definitely not going to have my whole life decided for me!"

"Sammy-kins, if you do not go to that dinner, Mr. Masters will have your head. We both know that he has all the money in the world, enough to chase you to the ends of the earth and drag you to that meeting. If I were you, I would be aware of what consequences ensue if the wife-to-be did not show up."

At these words, Sam paled, her rationality taking over her emotions. Still scowling, she stared at the ground, as if it were the most interesting thing that in the world. She realized that Masters was considered to be one of the most powerful figures on earth, and if she were absent at that marriage meeting, he would make sure that her life were a living hell.

"Fine," the girl muttered, finally lifting her gaze up to glare at her parents, "but I'm not doing this for you. I'll go to that stupid dinner, but I still refuse to get married to the son of that bastard." And with that, she slammed the door in her parents' faces, trudging to her bed and slamming her fist into her pillow.

"Don't worry honey, you will definitely love Daniel when you meet him!" her mother exclaimed on the other side of the door. Turning to her husband, Pamela sighed, "Well, it's a start. At least now she is willing to meet the man. I just hope that everything goes well."

**Hey guys, it bothers me when author's notes are at the beginning, so I'm leaving mine over here. I haven't written an actual fanfiction, in like… ever. The other two on my account are from way back then when my friend and I were like, ten, writing whatever we felt like. So technically, I consider this my first fic. The chapter seemed to be a lot longer when I typed it out on word, aha. Oh well.  
**

**Tell me what you think of this story! Any comments, ideas, and criticism are always welcomed. **

**- Octtipus **


	2. Chapter 2

Twisting Expectations

Samantha Manson refused to be married off by her parents to the rich Daniel Masters. She expected him to be arrogant and annoying. What she didn't expect, however, was that not only was he flirtatious, he was also mysterious and irresistibly charming.

Chapter 2

"Can you believe the nerve of my parents? I can't fathom how they expect me to meet the Masters, let alone get married to one!" Sam exclaimed as she and her best friend sat under the shade of a tree during the lunch break.

"Come on Sam, it can't be that bad. You've never even met the guy. What if he really is perfect for you?" her best friend, Tucker, said. Tucker Foley appeared to be a fairly normal university student, but on the inside, he was a technology savvy, meat loving guy. He sported a bright red beret that never left the top of his head, while some students wondered if it were actually glued to his scalp. He took out his lunch, a meatball sandwich slathered in cheese and marinara sauce, and bit into its savory goodness. Slightly disgusted, Sam proceeded to take out her salad. Being an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, she practically ate the same dish every day, but she didn't mind.

"Oh trust me, Tucker, I bet he will be the most obnoxious, spoiled brat that has ever walked on the face of the earth. Hell, he is the son of Vlad Masters! He can have everything he has ever wanted and more! Just thinking about those rich snobs makes me sick."

"You never know Sam, once you get married to him, you'll get a part of his fortune too. Then, you could buy… oh, I don't know… the newest and greatest in technology for me!" Tucker joked. His female friend playfully punched him in the arm but her facial expression looked unamused.

"Please. I don't need more money and attract the 'friendship' of a billion strangers. You know how I hate people who seek the favor of others for money. It's disgusting," she replied. Finishing up the last leaves of the salad, Sam stood up and stretched out her arms. Once again facing Tucker, she said, "You better be free on Sunday. After the dinner on Saturday, I know that I'll need to vent to someone, and that someone is you, buddy. Just to warn you, I probably won't be in the best of moods."

"Sure thing. Just make sure you at least try to calm down before unleashing all that fury alright? I don't want to be deaf the day after." Tucker finished the remains of his sandwich and stood up next to Sam. After they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways to the next class, Sam hoped that she would have the patience to deal with both her parents and the Masters.

* * *

"Sammy-kins! It's time to get ready for tonight!" Pamela Manson knocked on the door to her daughter's room. After hearing no reply, she frowned but proceeded to turn the doorknob and enter the room anyways.

"Mother! How many times do I have to tell you to not come into my room without asking me?" Sam suddenly appeared from behind her mother, her face graced with her infamous scowl. She walked past her mother and lay down on her bed, grabbing a book from the night stand and opened it, hoping to get some reading in before the dinner.

Her mother, still frowning, said, "Samantha, what are you doing? Don't you realize that you need shower, get dressed, and make sure you look fabulous for our dinner tonight?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, waiting for the teenager's reply.

"It's only two in the afternoon. We still have four hours before we meet the Masters, right? I'll have plenty of time to get ready," she replied, not even bothering to take her eyes off from the text in front of her. Unexpectedly, the fiery-haired woman snatched the book from her daughter's hands and placed it back onto the night stand next to the purple-colored lamp.

"Oh Sammy, four hours isn't nearly enough time. Get your bottom off of the bed right now, young lady, and go shower." She pointed one finger in the direction of the bathroom and placed the other hand on her hip. Grumbling, Sam got out of bed and dragged her feet all the way to the bathroom. She knew her mother would just continue to nag at her until she complied, so she didn't bother to argue.

After a quick yet refreshing shower, the slim girl stepped out of the restroom and walked into her depressingly dark room. To her dismay, she noticed that her mother was sitting in one of her chairs, waiting for her return and jumped up when she did enter the room. Looking at her mother in disdain, Sam inquired, "What?"

"Sammy-kins, I know that you would just look absolutely stunning in… this!" She pulled out a fluffy, pink dress, holding it up so that her daughter could admire the pure beauty of its design.

"No way. Absolutely not. There is no way in hell I will wear that dress. I'd rather die than put that… thing… on," the goth exclaimed. She went into her closet and pulled out her regular clothes, which consisted of a black tank top, along with a green and black skirt with purple leggings and her combat boots. Her mother looked at the outfit with disgust and practically ripped the clothes out of Sam's hands. Her daughter grunted in reply, and tried to pry her clothes out of her mother's perfectly manicured hands but failed miserably. She must have gotten her strength from her mother, she supposed.

After realizing that her mother was absolutely adamant, Sam announced, "Alright already. I'll wear a stupid dress, but I absolutely won't wear that one." She glanced at the pink horror and shuddered.

"Fine. I suppose that is better than you showing up in… _that_," her mother said, still looking at the black and purple clothes with contempt. "However, I forbid you from wearing black. It's too much of a boring color and looks too…uptight."

Muttering to herself, the young lady went back into her closet to look for a more "suitable" outfit to wear to the dinner. After spotting a flowing purple gown, she smiled inwardly, though she would never admit it, and put it on. The dress was gorgeous. It had thin straps holding it up with a bow at the waist to support it. Reaching her ankles, the dress was flattering to Sam's figure, hugging her tightly yet was loose at the bottom, making it seem free-flowing yet still shaping her waist.

After putting the dress on, Sam stepped out of the closet and looking at her mother, said, "Is this good enough?"

"It's not a bright primary color, but you look stunning Sammy! Now for the shoes…" her mother exclaimed. The woman stood up and miraculously pulled out a pair of black stilettos. "These would look wonderful and definitely compliment your dress!"

"Uh, mother, in case you haven't noticed… I don't do heels. I'll trip and embarrass myself."

"Nonsense, Sammy. You see me in heels all of the time, and I manage to wear them without falling! Besides, we're going to a dinner, not a dance, which means we will be sitting the whole time."

After a few minutes of grumbling, Sam said, "Fine. However, if I wear the heels, I get to do my own makeup." Smirking proudly, she crossed her arms and waited expectantly for her mother's reply.

"Alright. Just make sure you don't overdo the eyeshadow or eyeliner and make yourself look like a hideous raccoon," she sighed. The pink-dressed woman rose from her seat and headed toward the door. "Well, I'm going to prepare for the dinner. Be sure you are downstairs by six o'clock sharp." With that, Pamela stepped out of the room and proceeded to the bathroom.

By the time it was six, the whole Manson family, consisting of Sam, Pamela, and Jeremy, gathered in the first floor of their mansion and got into the family limousine. As she sat down onto the comfortable leather seats, Sam thought to herself, "Great. Time to meet those bastards known as the Masters."

* * *

**Hey guys! This chapter's a bit longer than the first one. Hurrah. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story! Your feedback really keeps me motivated to keep writing! :)**

**I've been so busy this week since my AP Chemistry teacher decided to assign a crap-load of work even though AP tests are already over! Dx Good news is, I received my Danny Phantom DVDs in the mail this week, so I've been rewatching the episodes when I had some free time. :D**

**I know there have been a few questions as to why I call Sam a 'teenager.' Since she's turning 20 next month, she's sill 19, which in my book is still a teenager, though maybe my definition is different from yours. As for why she still lives with her parents, that will be revealed in the near future. The next chapter is about the dinner and introduction of the Masters so stay tuned! :x**

******Any comments, ideas, and criticism are always welcomed. **

**- Octtipus **


	3. Chapter 3

Twisting Expectations

Samantha Manson refused to be married off by her parents to the rich Daniel Masters. She expected him to be arrogant and annoying. What she didn't expect, however, was that not only was he flirtatious, he was also mysterious and irresistibly charming.

Chapter 3

"Ahh, Pamela, Jeremy, and Samantha. Please, take a seat," exclaimed the notorious Vlad Masters. Being the "gentleman" that he was, the billionaire proceeded to pull out a chair for Mrs. Manson and Sam, motioning for the ladies to sit.

"Why, thank you Mr. Masters." Pamela graciously sat down and taking the perfectly folded napkin in front of her, placed it upon her lap. The other two Mansons did the same, making sure that they would make a good impression for the powerful figure before them. Looking around the dining room, Sam finally noticed that something, or rather, someone, was missing from the picture.

"I'm afraid that Daniel will be a bit late. You see, he is helping his advisor prepare for an important presentation at the aerospace department for NASA representatives," Vlad said, folding his hands together and placing them on the table. He wore a few very expensive looking rings around his fingers and sported a finely-ironed tuxedo. "Samantha, what are you studying at your university?"

"Well, Mr. Masters, sir, I am currently getting my undergraduate degree in psychology," Sam exclaimed. She fidgeted with her fingers under the table as she continued, "I want to talk to criminals and understand why they committed crimes so that I can help them start over. You know, help them turn over a new leaf."

"That sounds wonderful, Samantha. I'm sure that the world can use some more people like you. Then the crime rate would surely decrease." Mr. Masters chuckled. Vlad Masters had the appearance of a true gentleman, with a big, great smile across his face and speaking ever so politely. However, there was something that tugged on the back of Sam's mind, something that really bothered her. It felt like the Vlad Masters that appeared before her was not really who he was, as if there was more to him than meets the eye. The future psychologist couldn't help but wonder what kind of person the mayor was truly like. The nagging feeling really bothered her, but Sam tried to ignore it as Vlad and her parents began talking about mundane things like life and whatnot.

Turning his attention back to Sam, Vlad inquired, "Oh Samantha, how would you like to look around the mansion? We still have some time before Daniel arrives, and I am quite sure that you would like to explore a bit."

"Sure, Mr. Masters. I will return in about thirty minutes then." Sam rose from her seat and started to make her way to the double doors. Entering the seemingly never-ending hallway, her eyes landed on the various paintings that adorned the walls. Her stilettos clacked with every step she took. When she got into the main atrium, she was once again greeted by the bright green and gold walls covered in Green Bay Packers merchandise.

_Wow… he may have some strange tastes in décor but seems to be quite the art collector. However, I don't like that Masters bastard one bit. I feel like there is something about him that he is trying to hide, and I want to find out what it is. _

Snapping her out of her thoughts was the sound of none other than Daniel Masters as he descended the left side of the double-sided staircase. He was dressed nicely in a black tuxedo and slacks, with a blue necktie that fit smugly around his neck. With his jet-black hair combed over, his eyes an icy-blue, and his back straight, Daniel approached Sam.

"Hello, you must be Samantha Manson, correct?" Like a gentleman, he bowed and then held out his hand with a small smile plastered onto his face.

"Yes, and you must be Mr. Masters." Samantha took his hand, expecting a firm handshake. However, Daniel unexpectedly leaned over and brought her hand to his lips, earning himself a deep blush from the girl. A connection was made as her amethyst eyes met his blue ones. Hoping that Daniel didn't think she was staring, the goth quickly averted her eyes to the glass wall on the side that protected the Green Bay Packer's uniform and Vlad's prized football.

Sam was tempted to jerk her hand away from the boy and smack him right then and there, but she restrained herself.

_Ugh... I hate talking so formally. No sane person would ever talk like this… it's as if we have sticks shoved up our asses or something._

"Please, call me Daniel. Mr. Masters is my father."

"Alright Daniel, but you have to address me as Sam. I utterly hate the name Samantha."

"Would you like me to show you around? I'm sure you would like to see the rest of the mansion," Daniel offered.

"That would be lovely," Sam replied as she feigned a smile. Unbeknownst to most people, Sam was actually very proficient in the art of lying and hiding her real emotions, although she did have quite a short temper.

_Did he really just side-step that? There is no way that he is going to continue calling me Samantha, and I just wish I could give him a piece of my mind. Now I can't even snoop around by myself, not with Daniel around. Well, at least he doesn't seem to be as annoying or arrogant as I thought he would be. I suppose he can pass off as normal, even though he speaks like we belong in the Middle Ages, but… his eyes are so distant. He is smiling, but his eyes tell an entirely different story._

"Let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

"And this is the garage where we keep the guest car," Daniel gesticulated to the red Mustang that sat parked in the garage.

_Why anyone would have a car specifically for guests to use, I will never know_.

Sam followed Daniel back to into the mansion and made her way through the maze of hallways.

_There is something about this man that I can't quite figure out. Usually, I can tell what kind of person an individual is after spending a few minutes with him or her, but when I'm with Daniel, he remains to be a mystery, and I don't like it one bit. _

The nagging feeling that Sam had when she was talking with Vlad came back, only this time it had to do with Daniel.

_I guess he really is like his father. They are both hiding something, I just know it._

Daniel Masters suddenly stopped in front of a set of massive double doors, placed his hand onto the golden handles, and pressed down, revealing the vast library that lay inside.

"Wow…" Same uttered, mainly to herself.

"I take it that you like reading?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I do!" Sam practically ran over to the first bookshelf she saw and began scanning for books that she would be interested in. She made her way to the psychology section and selected a few books from the collection.

"Do you have an interest in psychology?" Daniel inquired.

"Yes, I am actually majoring in the field, although it is much against my parents' desires."

"Oh? Are you good at what you do?"

"I suppose I am alright. Usually, after getting a good look at someone and talking to him for a few minutes, I can get a pretty good sense of that person's character," she admitted.

This piqued Daniel's interest. "Really now? Then how about me? What can you tell about me from this encounter?"

"Well, to be honest, not much. You … are like a puzzle that I can't quite make out."

"I'm glad to hear it," Daniel said, with a smirk quickly making its way onto his face. His eyes, normally icy-blue, turned a bright green that sparkled with amusement. However, as quickly as it came, his smirk and green irises suddenly vanished within a blink of an eye.

_Is it just me, or did I just see him smirk? _

Sam's eyebrows rose in confusion and her mouth hung open as she wondered if she saw what she thought she saw. The girl shook her head, trying to convince herself that it was just her imagination.

"Come, let's get back to our parents, shall we?" Daniel hooked his arm around hers, as if he were escorting a princess to a ball. Arm in arm, much to Sam's dismay and confusion, they walked down the hallways. It was then that the girl realized that her feet ached because of the heels that she was wearing.

Daniel noticed that the black haired young lady started to walk awkwardly, almost to the point of limping. He suddenly turned to Sam, brining one arm under her knees and the other under her back. She began to yell in protest, refusing to be carried by the enigmatic man, and kicked violently.

"Now Samantha, that is no way for a young lady to behave," he mocked, smiling as he looked down at her.

"Now you sound like my freakish mother. Put me down!"

"Come now, I know that your feet hurt. Let me save you from the pain by carrying you to our destination." Sam could pretty much hear the amusement in his voice, and she could not help but seethe in rage. He continued, "Besides, you brought it upon yourself for wearing those shoes. I didn't think that you were the type to wear heels."

"You don't know anything about me!" she shouted, enraged by the statement, even though it was true.

He smiled as he continued down the hallway. "Oh, then you wanted to wear these? I'm flattered, honestly, but you didn't have to wear them just to impress me, Samantha."

"Don't get the wrong idea, mister, because you are just steps away from a world full of hurt," she threatened, pointing her finger at Daniel. Samantha narrowed her eyes and glared at him in hopes of him giving up and letting her walk on her own. To her horror, they were in front of the double doors that would lead to the dining room.

"Put me down. Now."

"Your wish is my command … Princess."

Daniel placed Sam so that her feet touched the ground, helping her stand up straight. She could feel a jolt of pain as she once again put weight on her feet, the shoes still causing her discomfort. The girl was about to yell at the Masters heir when the doors opened, revealing Vlad and her parents. She had to fake a smile as she walked into the room, once again being lead arm in arm with Daniel. To her surprise, his mischievous look was instantly replaced by one of sincerity as they approached the dining table.

_What was that all about?_

"Ahh, Daniel my boy, I take it that you showed Samantha around the mansion?" Masters remarked.

"Yes father, and might I add, we had a lovely time together. Unfortunately, we could not cover the entire mansion."

Pamela giggled to herself at Daniel's reply, obviously hoping that there would be chemistry between the two. Jeremy on the other hand was scrutinizing, searching for any flaws the boy might have. To his delight, Daniel seemed like the perfect fiancée for his daughter.

Sam sat down, relief flooding over her as she no longer had to stand on her feet. She blamed her mother and glared at the woman, trying to make Pamela feel uncomfortable. Unfortunately, the woman simply ignored the leer and resumed talking to Mr. Masters.

* * *

Throughout the whole dinner, the Mansons, excluding Sam, had a wonderful conversation with the Masters. Daniel was just as polite as always, and Sam began to wonder if she just imagined his sarcastic and arrogant attitude. Maybe he was just trying to be nice, she mused, and that all of the extra smirking and mockery was just her anger distorting her sight.

Soon, the dinner was over, and both parties went to the front doors, where they said their goodbyes.

"Samantha, honey, we'll be waiting for you in the limo! Just come over when you are finished!" Pamela waved, as she and her husband walked toward the vehicle, still chattering about how wonderful the Masters were.

It was just Sam and Daniel left at the doorway. The two faced each other, with Sam looking forward to her departure.

"Well, I suppose it's time to say goodbye, Samantha. It was a pleasure to meet you." Daniel, with a big smile, extended his hand for one final handshake.

"Pleasure my ass," Samantha muttered to herself. "It was a pleasure to meet you too," she lied, taking his hand and gripping it firmly.

It all happened in a blink of an eye. Sam was about to turn to head toward the limo when Daniel snaked his arms around her waist, pulled her body close so that they were against each other, and leaned in for a light kiss. His lips were icy cold against her warm, soft ones. A chilling sensation ran down Sam's spine, but she definitely felt a spark when their lips touched, even though she would never admit it.

The girl's mind began to spin when Daniel finally pulled away, his face still inches away from hers. He then took a step back, with his huge, triumphant smirk in full view, and said, "Goodnight … Sammy."

The young man shut the door, leaving Sam outside alone with her thoughts.

_What. The. Fuck._

* * *

**Hey! Chapter 3 is finally here! Man, has it been 2 months already? Sorry that it took so long to update, I was inundated with studying for finals, and now I have homework for summer school. I guess that's what you get for trying to get ahead… **

**I hope that this super duper long chapter has made up for the delay. I added more of Sam's inner thoughts which seem more like stream of consciousness, so that explains why the sentences don't really vary, though maybe it doesn't really detract from the story. I dunno.**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They are all really encouraging, and I'm glad that there are people out there who enjoy this story! Any comments, ideas, and criticism are always welcomed.**

**Look forward to Chapter 4!**

**- Octtipus **


	4. Chapter 4

Twisting Expectations

Samantha Manson refused to be married off by her parents to the rich Daniel Masters. She expected him to be arrogant and annoying. What she didn't expect, however, was that not only was he flirtatious, he was also mysterious and irresistibly charming.

Chapter 4

"I swear Tuck, he was pure evil!" Sam proclaimed as she paced around her room, phone in hand while she ranted to her best friend about the dinner with the Masters. "One minute, he's a seemingly decent guy who acts normally, and the next minute, he is this psychotic, arrogant jerk who can't stop smirking! Or maybe the man is just bipolar, I don't know."

"Ugh… Sam, I thought you were going to call me in the afternoon, not at one o'clock in the morning," Tucker moaned, obviously still drowsy.

"That's not the problem right now, Tucker! What I'm saying is that my parents are trying to hook me up with this… this… oh, I don't even know what he is! I can't read him like I usually can with others."

Her African American friend frowned as he sat up in his bed. He knew what a great psychologist Sam was and how skilled she was at reading people. Then again, her judgment was usually clouded when her emotions came into play. Tucker raised his hand to scratch the top of his head, which was missing his trademark beret, and suggested, "Maybe you should look at him more objectively. You know, what did he do, and then putting aside any anger, determine what his actions mean about his character."

"Trust me, I tried."

"Come on Sam. Why don't you tell me?"

"Ugh… Fine. Well, first, he introduced himself in all-too gentleman a manner. He freakin' took my hand and kissed it. Now maybe you're thinking, 'oh, he's just being polite,' but we're not in the Victorian age anymore, in case you haven't noticed, Tuck. Nobody does that anymore! Then, he showed me around their freakishly huge mansion, which was gigantic, might I add. They had this huge library which was awesome, and he noticed that I like psychology, so he asked me whether I could tell what kind of person he was. I told him I couldn't and you won't believe what he did. He smirked. That's right, he SMIRKED. It was for a split second, but I swear I saw it."

Tucker made no remarks, so she continued, "Afterwards, we were going back to the dining room where our parents were, and the stilettos that my mom made me wear made my feet hurt. Stupid shoes. Anyway, he noticed that I was walking strangely so he picked me up, as If I were a damsel in distress or something. Goodness gracious, Tuck, it was so mortifying. Daniel then refused to put me down despite all of my protests and proceeded to MOCK me."

Her best friend laughed. "Mock YOU? Haha, I can't imagine anyone daring to mock you. He shouldn't known that you were going to bite his head off or something. What did he say?"

"He said, and I swear these were his exact words, 'I'm flattered, honestly, but you didn't have to wear them just to impress me, Samantha,'" Sam imitated, trying to sound as annoying and arrogant as Daniel was when he said those exact words.

Tucker burst out in laughter once again. "I'm … sorry," he said, trying to get the amusement out of his system, "but that is hilarious."

"It is not!" Sam shouted, throwing her phone-free hand into the air. "Tucker…"

"Okay, okay. I'm done," he relented as he let out one last chuckle.

"As I was saying, he finally let go of me when we entered the dining room. Dinner was alright, but he was once again acting annoyingly polite, especially towards my mother. Talk about another sudden mood swing, yeesh. Worst of all, however, was when I was leaving. He suddenly KISSED me, his face with the word arrogance all over it, and shut the door IN MY FACE."

"He did WHAT?"

"Don't make me repeat it. I'm already embarrassed enough as it is," the goth muttered. "See? He is pure evil."

"Nah, I don't think that's it, Sam. Maybe he's just trying to mess with you."

"I don't know… I feel like he and his father are hiding something. It was one thing not being able to read one of them, but both of them were just really elusive. Psychologically, I mean. There's got to be something else," Sam deduced.

"You have any ideas as to what that may be?"

"No, but next time I'm there, I'm going to try snooping around."

"Cool. Now can I go back to sleep?" the technology whiz asked, hoping to get some more sleep before the sun came up.

"Sure. I'll talk to you later Tuck."

* * *

And so, another day began in the seemingly mundane life of Samantha Manson. Her dark and dreary room served as the perfect place to catch a wink of sleep. The shadows provided protection from the brightness that lay behind the black curtains. To Sam's dismay, a pair of gloved hands pulled the curtains back, allowing rays of sunshine to seep into the room and disrupting any of Sam's attempts to go back to sleep.

"Sammy-kins, it's time to wake up and smell the flowers!" Pamela exclaimed as she tried to pull her daughter out of bed. Groaning, Sam tried to push her mother's hands away as her head plopped back onto the pillow.

"Go away…" the girl moaned, trying to bury her face into the cushion so that the light would not get in her eyes. Unfortunately, the act did her no good, so she sat up groggily and awaited any announcements that the pink-adorned woman had to say. She blinked a few times wearily before Pamela began speaking.

"Sammy, your father and I are going out to the theatre, so behave nicely at home, okay? We'll probably get back around midnight."

"Nngggghhhhh… got it," the girl mumbled, still half asleep.

Pamela glanced worriedly over at her daughter, knowing that sleeping in was a terrible habit, and she urged Sam to rise out of bed. After failing to yield any result, the fiery-haired woman rose and said, "Have a nice day, honey." Heels clacking with every step, Mrs. Manson went out into the hallway and delicately closed the door behind her.

Sam's head fell back onto her pillow once again, yearning to get a few more moments of sleep. Unfortunately, her mother failed to pull the curtains together before she left, and the light continued to beat down upon the girl's face. Finding herself unable to go back to sleep, the young Manson lazily pulled herself out of bed, dragged the curtains so that the room was depressing once more, and made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Stepping out the door, Sam walked to Amity Park's very own shopping district. Of course, the young lady was not there to search for clothes or useless accessories. Rather, she was heading to the music store, where she could get her hands on the new Dumpty Humpty album, Cracked at Dawn. Despite its unusual name, the band was actually a favorite of both Sam and Tucker, and the girl thought it would be nice to surprise her friend with the new CD. A bell rang as she opened the door of the music shop, signaling her entrance.

The goth made her way through the aisles of CDs until she arrived at the Dumpty Humpty section. As she scanned the rows of the shelves, she could not help but overhear obnoxious laughter as it arose from a crowd of overly excited teenage girls. Sam shifted her gaze ever so slightly to get a look, trying to glare at the girls and scare them away. She recognized one of the girls as Paulina Sanchez, a spoiled Latina who, although she had seemingly flawless skin, was the most annoying creature to roam the planet, according to Sam anyway. She noticed that the hoard of women was surrounding attractive young man, who was pretty cute, although Sam would never admit it. He was wearing a black leather jacket over his white t-shirt that clung to his toned body. Around his neck was a necklace of a shark's tooth, and a pair of sunglasses rested on the bridge of his nose. A chain dangled from the pockets of his black skinny jeans, making a clinging sound with every step he took.

It wasn't until after the guy took off his sunglasses when Sam recognized him. Baby blue eyes, jet black hair, the same obnoxious smirk: it was none other than Daniel Masters, her arranged fiancée.

_What is he doing here? And what the heck is up with that get up? _

After she shut her gaping mouth, she quickly averted her eyes back to the shelves, trying to find the album as quickly as possible and praying that he would not notice her. Spying the CD, Sam stretched out her arm to grab it as a swifter one reached out in front of her and snatched it before she could.

"Dumpty Humpty, huh? I didn't think you were into a band like this."

Cursing her luck, the young lady swore inwardly, despairing the situation lain out before her.

"Like I said, you don't know anything about me," she spit out as she glared at Daniel.

"Now Sammy, that is no way to greet a friend. Although, neither is gaping and staring at someone," Daniel said, once again sporting his trademark smirk.

Now Sam was the one embarrassed. Her face flared with both a blush and anger, while her frown said it all. It was then that she realized that not only had Masters come to her, so had the crowd of what was now very angry girls. Paulina stepped out from the mass and glared at Sam, telling her to back off.

"Look, how about I leave now before your mass of girlfriends comes and tears me to shreds?" she said, pointing her thumb toward the mob.

"Haha, don't get me wrong. They're not my girlfriends," he chuckled, even though it seemed like he was fibbing. A large moan came out from the hoard as the women were saddened by his response.

_Great. Now they'll be out to get me._

"Sorry ladies, but the Master has to depart for today," he said, smiling as he saluted the crowd. The, he took Sam's hand and lead them out of the store.

"Hey! I didn't even pay for that yet!" Sam exclaimed as she tried to free her hand from Daniel's tight grasp.

He smirked at her as he put on his sunglasses. "Don't worry about it. You'll see what a great privilege it is to be a friend of the one and only, Daniel Masters."

_Jeez, can his ego get ANY bigger?_

"Oh Sammy, wait 'till you see all of the fun things that I have in store for you," the young man said as he grinned, leading them to the next destination: the mall.

* * *

**Hello! I just wanted to thank all of those who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! You guys are amazing you know that? Haha. I love hearing from you guys and what you think of the story. **

**Special thanks to those who have reviewed so far:**  
CrazyTomboyMonsterLove16  
DJg  
BlondieMarie24  
CSIalchemist  
DannySamLover20  
Aurora Marie Williams  
forever LuNa  
A.M.T  
BlackWingedAngel26  
uniquemusician  
Phantom Girl 555  
LuNa  
Writer's-BlockDP  
coopt98  
ShadowDragon357  
Phantom Listener 101  
DxSLover4Eva

**Still super busy with all of the assignments that I have to get through, but I'm hanging on! Sorry if updates are still slow, but better than waiting two months yeah? Summer is quickly passing, and I lament the fact we only have 1 month left before school starts once again. **

**In other news, the second part of the Season 2 DVD for DP comes out August 28****th****, so keep your eyes open!**

**Please review to tell me what you think! Any comments, ideas, and criticism are always welcomed.**

**- Octtipus :x**


End file.
